Now and Forever
by canada14
Summary: Another Linstead one shot


**I do not own Chicago PD or any of it's characters.**

Jay Halstead had woken up the same way he had for the past month, with his gorgeous girlfriend curled up next to him. It didn't matter whose apartment they were at as long as they were together. The past month had honestly been the best month that Jay had ever experienced. Erin was his dream girl; she loved sports, beer and him. The nights where the two of them sat on a couch in one of their apartments watching a football game and drinking a couple of beers, without having to worry about work were his definition of awesome.

As Erin woke up that morning, everything seemed in place, her boyfriend was right beside her smiling at her. "What are you smiling about?" "Oh you know, just how lucky I am that Voight gave us permission to date." Thats when things went bad. "What do you mean Voight gave us permission to date, I thought you were going to tell him we were dating, not ask him!" Erin shouted, pissed that her boyfriend had never told her this before. "Why the hell are you yelling at me for, I thought it would make things better if he felt like the decision was up to him, not us telling him." Jay replied, shocked that Erin was mad. Erin was furious at this point, for a month, she had thought that Jay had stated the facts to Voight that they were dating, not given him the option for him to tell Jay that they couldn't date.

In hindsight, this fight was probably the worst excuse for a fight, but any and all frustrations the two had at each other came rushing out. How Jay never seemed to care that she hung around other guys, she just wished he would show some signs of jealousy. How Erin didn't have his back during the Lonnie case because she was busy making out with the fireman. Erin eventually decided that the two needed to get ready for work and they couldn't be late because of this.

As soon as she had gotten in the shower, Jay left, deciding that he didn't want to deal with this right before work. When Erin got out of the shower, she realized that Jay had left, but not before leaving her some breakfast. As mad as she might be at him, she had to admit that she had never had a boyfriend like him before. Someone who challenged her to be better, yet was also the person who she had never felt safer with.

Jay ran from Erin's house to his to the precinct, trying to clear his head and figure out what had just happened. The had never had a fight before and it was over something so miniscule. Upon arriving, Jay noticed that Erin's car was already there, sighing he headed up the stairs to where the rest of the team was waiting. Jay gave a nod to Antonio before he sat down, just as Voight came out and to give the team their assignments for the day. Jay and Erin were supposed to check out a guy suspected for smuggling drugs into Chicago.

The car ride to the guys house was silent and awkward, both were stubborn so neither wanted to admit that they were wrong. After busting the man, the two headed back to the car, however nobody had mentioned the crazy girlfriend lived with him and watched the whole scene unfold. The second that the two put the man in the car, the girlfriend tried to run the two over with her truck. Jay had seen the truck coming and managed to push Erin out of the way, but he hit his head against the concrete rendering him unconscious. Erin got the woman out of the car and in handcuffs before realizing her partner was down.

That was more than two hours ago, and now she was in the waiting room of the hospital hoping that her boyfriend would be okay. This was exactly why Voight did not want them dating, the emotional attachments were team had shown up for a little bit to give Lindsay support but had left almost two hours ago. Only Voight had remained, however he seemed more interested in his phone than about a member of his team. Eventually Voight convinced her that she needed to get some rest and that he would have the hospital call her if any news came in.

Leaving was something she didn't want to do and it took Voight a whole thirty minutes to get her into his car. The first part of the car ride was silent, and as Erin stared outside of the window she wished that the whole fight had never taken place. When she asked Voight why he never told her about Jay asking permission, he simply replied that it was a matter of respect and the look on Jay's face when Voight told him yes was like one of a child on Christmas. The fact that she had that effect on Jay made her heart sing, what she wouldn't do to be with him right now was beyond her.

They arrived at Lindsay's apartment, where Voight told her he wanted her to take the weekend off. She gratefully thanked him and walked to her door. As she opened the door she started to smell her favorite foods and candles and right in the middle of the room was her boyfriend with a table with food, wine and candles next to him. Seeing him here made her smile and as she walked over, he began to tell her how this happened.

He wanted to apologize for making such a big deal out of nothing, so he had planned this right before work. Jay had talked to Antonio who had agreed to help, and while they hadn't planned the car trying to hit him, it made for the perfect cover. He had only gotten a slight concussion, and the reason the rest of the team stopped by was to sneak him out while Erin wasn't looking. Even Voight was in on it. The two sat down for dinner, talked and laughed, before Erin told him that no man would have ever gone through that much trouble to make her feel special. Jay responded with a kiss on the lips that was just the right amount of gentleness and passion in one and telling her that that is why he chose her. Not because she's hot but because she's never had love before and he wants to show her what is really is, now and forever.


End file.
